


Daddy

by Wakingonprospit



Series: Little House on the Stinkfish [24]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wakingonprospit/pseuds/Wakingonprospit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very cleverly named drabble in which Murdoc likes it when 2D calls him 'Daddy' during sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr anon: Plz do a smutty fic where Murdoc likes being called Daddy.

2D shivers slightly in pleasure, writhing against the sheets and breathing heavily. "D-Daddy-" he chokes up slightly, holding the bedspread below him tighter.

"Louder than that."

Murdoc brings a hand down hard on 2D's rear, causing a sharp thwack and a needy moan to roll out of his lover's mouth.

"Daddy- Daddy please," the singer begs, trying to roll his hips against the bed for some sort of friction against his leaking member.

The older man growls and sends another sharp slap down quickly. "Lift your hips," he commands, "What did I tell you?"

The singer whines as he moves back onto his knees, keeping his ass up for the other man. "To hold still for daddy," he tells the other man in a pathetic voice.

"That's right, baby," he confirms, "So why aren't you doing it? Do you like being a naughty little slut?" He stresses the last word with another slap to 2D's ass, then grabs roughly at the now red flesh there. "A bad little boy who doesn't want to behave?"

"No!" 2D sobs out loudly, "N-No, I want to be good. I want to be good for Daddy!" The singer shakes and moans, trying to calm down.

"Are you sure, baby?" Murdoc smirks and squeezes 2D's ass even harder before just running his hands over the red skin softly. "I know you do," he purrs quietly, "I know, my little slut." He smirks down at the other man, watching the back of his head.

"I wanna be Daddy's good little whore," 2D whines and tries to hold as still as he can, "Please- Please let me be good for you."

Murdoc grins cruelly, running his fingers over the red skin. "Okay, baby," he says, "Okay, you can be good for me." He licks his lips, staring down at the taller man. "Just hold still like a good little slut," he says with a smirk, pushing himself into 2D's entrance

**Author's Note:**

> I am not dead.. But school starts tomorrow so updates might not be as often.


End file.
